Take My Hand Or Die
by Sandy Black and Vicky Lupin
Summary: Four of the most powerful forces on earth have come together. An elf, two vampires, and an elemental. Can the four of them put grudges aside and work as a team to save the wizarding world? Or will all perish?
1. Heir to the vampire Angelus

Sandy~Hey peoples.  
  
Vicky~We notice that no one reads out story "Crimson Romances".  
  
Sandy~So, we're redoing it. Totally.  
  
Vicky~Remember, we dun own it!  
  
Sandy~Yup. Now, prepare for the best fic you've ever seen!  
  
Vicky~Well...maybe not...but, it's good! ^_^  
  
This first chapter is in Harry's POV. Remember that.  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
I've been changing alot lately....So much....I barely recognize myself in the mirror. My hair has grown tame and long. To the middle of my back...My body had grown tall and lean, yet muscular...My eyes glow like never before...And I hunger...For something I cannot get easily...  
  
...It started after fifth year was over. I sat in my small "room" at that horrible muggle "home" of mine. Dudley had gained back any weight he had managed to lose. He looked even bigger than before. If that's even possible.  
  
I sat on my bed, looking through books I had borrowed before leaving Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore let me borrow them without any hassle. Old fool probably thought it was payment for all those years of lies he told me...He has much more payment due...  
  
The books I had taken out were not what most would expect of me. I had dark arts books. On demons and any other dark creature that the world shunned so. I am hoping to find something...Something to bring him back to me.  
  
My godfather. Sirius. I spent days on end, crying. Until I had no more tears left to shed. I only stopped when my pulse ran low..  
  
When my blood ran cold and nonexistant...  
  
When my heart...stopped.  
  
Am I dead?...No. I am far from dead.  
  
On his 16th birthday, The Boy Who Lived has offically awoken. He changes, he matures, he...hungers for something more. On his 16th birthday, the inner beast comes to life, and refuses to go back....And he doesn't want it to.  
  
Why you ask?   
  
My family has a long history of these...changes. And I mean LONG.  
  
This is just another thing that the fool Dumbledore failed to tell me. After he had told me of this prophecy, I went to the library in hope of finding something on the histories of some wizarding families. And in my desperation, found one.   
  
But, in it, was not what I had been expecting...  
  
It turns out that this book has not been read since my father was last at Hogwarts. The book may only be seen by the heir to Potter blood.   
  
The pages were worn and the edges frayed. As I opened it, my body shook, picking up the strong presence of magic that had filled the room.  
  
On those pale, white pages, my history began to unfold. My past, my present, my destiny...  
  
I am heir to great power. To a great force.  
  
I am Harry Potter, Heir to Angelus.  
  
I am a vampire...  
  
And Seregwen is waiting for me...  
  
Do not worry, my love. I can hear your calls...I can hear it all...  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Review and leave feedback. 


	2. Heir to the vampire Seregwen

Hope you like this so far. We're updating fast. And, don't worry about the chapters being so short. It's just for the intro to each main character. There are four. So, this is the second, meaning two more after this one. This is an OC's point of view. Oh, and there are a few things from the t.v. series "Angel".   
  
~Chapter Two~   
  
My life is changing...I don't know why...It's s-...Wait...you have no idea who I am, do you? Hmph. Well, let's do an into, shall we?   
  
I am known as the Vixen of Shadows. Vixen for my attitude, my fighting skills, my knowledge, and my sharp tongue. Shadows because of my power and...my hiding...   
  
I am kept hidden from the world. They think my line has dried out and is gone from their history...but they are wrong...   
  
My name is Kanika. Kanika Isyss Layla.   
  
I am not of this place. London. And many can tell, by my lack of their accent. I am of Egyptian blood. Though...I know nothing of the language...There was no time for me to learn...   
  
I come from a long line of ancient evil.  
  
Of ancient ones that ruled the sands.  
  
Of blood...  
  
I am a vampire, but not just any ordinary one...  
  
My family was slain when I was young. As I said, the people of my original home in Egypt wiped out every family member I had known. They hoped to drive that part of history into the ground forever...But they can't...For I still live...  
  
I have nothing but my father, Osiris Layla. We moved to California when I was but an infant, where I went to muggle school until I turned eleven years old. Then, I got my first taste of magic. At Salem Academy for the Magic Arts.  
  
The school knew nothing of what I was. They thought I was some ordinary witch. But I have a legacy...a destiny...  
  
My father recently got a job in the ministry of magic in London. We moved during June into a small village nearby...Surrey...I will begin my sixth year of magical education at Hogwarts. My father has strong ties with the headmaster, even though the man knows what we are...  
  
I sense the presence of another like my kind...But this one is different...Such power I can smell...It pulses through me as I breath...  
  
A boy...I know it's a boy....He may be the one....To fulfill my task.  
  
My job as an heir to my family line and carrier of this destiny is to find the One. The jaded one...The innocence got bad...The one that is written in my future in stone...  
  
My name is Kanika Layla...  
  
....I am Heir to Seregwen, Queen of the Vampires....  
  
...And I must find the Heir to Angelus...  
  
No se preocupe, mi amor. Satisfaremos pronto... y encontraremos nuestro destino escrito en las piedras de nuestra patria...  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
Vicky~I dun know about you, but Kanika scares me...  
  
Sandy~She's BASED on you!  
  
Vicky~Still....  
  
Sandy~-.-''  
  
Vicky~REVIEW! ^_^  
  
Spanish translation-  
  
No se preocupe, mi amor. Satisfaremos pronto... y encontraremos nuestro destino escrito en las piedras de nuestra patria...=Do not worry, my love. We will meet soon...and find our destiny written in the stones of our homeland... 


	3. Heir to the elf Odeon

Sandy~Here goes chapter three!  
  
Vicky~This is in normal POV  
  
Sandy~And we STILL dun own it, though we wish we did...::pout::  
  
Vicky~We do, however, own OC's and this particular plot! ^_^  
  
Sandy~...Oh well...I guess that's SOMETHING!  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
...The fires are calling me...  
  
...They tell me of a strange being that is connected to me in some way...  
  
Peculiar visions have been forming in my mind. They tell me of a soul that is pure and...dangerous in its own way...  
  
It calls to me like nothing I've ever known. Like a beacon of light...Yet I cannot understand what it says to me...  
  
I, Draco Malfoy, am not like other wizards. I am...a bit special.  
  
You see, us Malfoys come from a long line of elegant, mystical people.   
  
Elves.  
  
No, not those phony elves that people say work for that muggle myth, Santa or whatever his name is.   
  
And we're DEFINITELY not house elves, don't even THINK that.  
  
We are a special kind from an ancient, dead, land. A land unknown to wizard-kind.  
  
My people are not that easy to spot. Most mistake us to be veelas or sirens. Because of the platinum blonde hair and eyes.  
  
But, on every elf's sixteenth birthday, their appearance changes and their elven powers and senses come into play.  
  
I turned sixteen on May 9th of 1995, during my fifth year at Hogwarts. My ears became pointed and irregularly shaped. My hair grew long and my eyes went from electric blue to quick silver. My skin became more fair, yet stayed pale. My body grew tall and lean and agile. Quite nice, actually...  
  
I cast at least four glamour charms a day just to keep my regular appearance. The one everyone was used to seeing.   
  
...But it was so much more difficult to hide the new magic. Elves have many different kinds of magic than normal wizards.  
  
...That's why Father was so hard on me. His side of the family is where I get my elven traits. Mother never liked it, coming from the Black family. But, she only found out after I was born. By then, both my parents had joined with Voldemort, and that madman of a Dark Lord forbade her to kill the heir to the Malfoy fortune.  
  
To make it worse, the elven magic in the Malfoy line...sort of skipped my father. He never did come into his powers. Something about some mutation in the bloodline. Too many purebloods.   
  
When he married, he hadn't expected to have any children with any elven blood. Unfortunately, I had to be the special one.  
  
When I was born, it was determined that I was not just elven, but royal. From the family line. I was born under an star from elf folklore, said to hold the spirit of Odeon, the king of said species.  
  
My father was furious since I had "taken what was his". He beat me alot, but the powers I had as a child healed me instantly. He hated me for what I was and what I could become...  
  
From the day I came into this world, I had been promised to Voldemort. As not only a gift, but a slave. So he could use my power to take over. But...Not everything always goes as planned...  
  
I was to get the Dark Mark this summer. To prove my allegiance to Voldemort.   
  
But Draco Malfoy serves no one.  
  
I refused and ran off before they could catch up. With Father being in Azkaban, that made my chances of escaping alot better. But, I still have many after me...  
  
I now choose the side of light. I cannot stand in my father's-...In Lucius' shadow any longer. He was no father to me. Just a trickster that pulled the wool over my eyes.  
  
...I am Draco Malfoy, of the Millarcan elves.  
  
...I am Heir to Odeon, the Elven King...  
  
...And I must find this foreign voice...  
  
~End of Chapter Three~ 


	4. Heir to the Flame Scale

Sandy~Hey peoples!  
  
Vicky~HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!  
  
Sandy~If you don't, it will get better. Don't worry. This is the last intro chappie.  
  
Vicky~After this, the chapters will double-if not triple-in size.  
  
Sandy~Remember, we have some things here from "Queen of the Damned".  
  
Vicky~And we don't own that. Nor do we own Harry Potter.  
  
Sandy~However, we do own Kanika and the OC in this chapter.  
  
Vicky~HOPE YOU LIKE!  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
Testing, yesting. One, two, three. Testing. Am I on the air?...  
  
...Please excuse my...rather weird sense of humor. I tend to get a bit...sidetracked when having too much on my mind...  
  
And believe me, there is so much.  
  
My name is Alessia. Alessia Eva Fuoco. Or just Al, for short.   
  
I live...USED to live in Washington. The state, not the city, FYI...Moving on...  
  
I USED to live there with my brother, Bert. We...don't have parents. We used to, but they...died.   
  
...You see, my family is not...normal. Not even by wizarding standards. We have magic that, most of the time, not even the strongest of wizards and witches can develop it.  
  
We control the fires. We control the waters. The weather. The earth. We speak to nature and those that inhabit it.  
  
Elementals. But, once again, not the normal kind.  
  
My family is made up of the descendants of a high power. Of a feared sorceress from long ago.  
  
The Flame Scale.   
  
The Flame Scale was her name. For her specialty was fire. She ruled over the fires and the creatures that harnessed its power. The dragons.  
  
Over time, my ancestors came to be a feared people. They attacked no one, except the darkness that threatened to overpower the peaceful people of this planet. But, muggles did not see it that way.  
  
They saw us as a threat to them. People that only destroyed to get what they wanted. And this came from the people that destroyed the forests of the world!  
  
That is why my brother and I are the last of the Fuoco line. The rest of our family was killed when he seven years old. He ran with me in his arms, a baby, barely even a year old...  
  
...They took my family away, and since then, I have had quite a vendetta with muggles of all kinds. Bert tells me not to, that it is not everyone that wishes us dead. Just the ones with narrow minds.  
  
...But they all seems alike to me...  
  
But, today is a new day. I am no longer living in the U.S or attending Salem Academy. My brother just got a new job at some wizarding school in the U.K, so we moved into a house in some village nearby....Hog-something...  
  
...But a dark cloud looms over him. My brother is worried, and I can tell. For it is my duty, and destiny, as the last female Fuoco, to carry on the legacy of the Flame Scale.  
  
...But it worries him. To carry on such a legacy, I must find something. Something that neither I nor Bert know of. It worries him that I may one day lead myself to it, and my end.  
  
...I am Alessia Fuoco...  
  
...I am Heir to the Flame Scale...  
  
...And I must seek out this secret...  
  
~End of Chapter Four~  
  
Sandy~That, my friends, is the character based on...ME!  
  
Vicky~Yeah, so if she seems stupid, you know why.  
  
Sandy~...-_-...VICKY...  
  
Vicky~^_^'...::nervous laugh::...Should I run now?  
  
Sandy~.......Yes ::picks up sword and runs after Vicky::  
  
Vicky~O.O...Eeeeeeeeeek! 


	5. Meeting

Vicky~People please review  
  
Sandy~We feel sad...ONLY ONE REVIEW! ::cries::  
  
Vicky~Aww, you made Sandy cry!  
  
Sandy~::sobs:: P-p-please review. W-we'll have Siri dance for you i-if you d-d-do.  
  
Sirius~::is in leather pants, ready to dance::  
  
Vicky~O.O ::is turned on:: For the love of god, REVIEW!  
  
Sirius~^_^   
  
This chapter is in normal POV   
  
Also, we apologize for the mistake in POV for Draco's chappie. That was in his POV. Sorry for any confusion we may have caused.  
  
~:~Meeting~:~   
  
...September first. Hogwarts begins today. That, and the beginning to what could be the war to end it all...   
  
"Bert, give it!"  
  
"Oh, come on, sis! Jump ball! You want it, work for it!"   
  
Two people were walking side by side. Both had pale ivory skin and reddish brown hair. One was a tall, handsome man. The other, a beautiful teenage girl.  
  
The man looked to be about six feet tall. His hair was a dark short and spiky. His body was lean yet had ripped muscles wherever it was appropriate. His eyes were a deep navy blue and on his arms was an evident tattoo of a dragon.   
  
"Bert, it's mine!"  
  
The girl looked something like the man. She looked to be about five foot six. Her hair was the same reddish brown, only with a few strands of blood red in the front, flowing to her hips. Her frame was thin yet nicely curved in all the right places. Her figure was only accented by the short shorts and red tube top she was wearing. Not to mention the flip flops. Throw in electric blue eyes, and you get...Alessia Fuoco and her brother, Bert.   
  
"Alright, short stuff. Here's your stupid CD player."  
  
Bert dropped a black object into Alessia's open palms.  
  
"Finally! It took me hours to rig this to work around magic!"   
  
The two began to laugh at some inside joke as they walked onto platform 9 and 3/4.   
  
"So, Al...you do know to be careful of-"  
  
"Yes, Bert...I know."  
  
"I'm just looking out for you. Like Mom and Dad would have."  
  
"And it helps..."  
  
"...I'm sorry you have to deal with this...If it weren't for...THAT, it would be mom."  
  
"No, it's okay...I can do it...Bert?"  
  
"What is it, sis?"  
  
"Luv ya!"   
  
"Haha. You are a strange one, Al. Don't ever change."  
  
"Will do, B. Will do."   
  
More laughter....   
  
...Two dark figures stalked the grounds of King's Cross.  
  
"Kanika, are you sure you-"  
  
"Daddy, for the MILLIONTH time, it's okay. You worked hard for that ministry job, and I WANT you to go. It makes you happy. Besides, I always wanted to go to Hogwarts. You said that Mommy went here for a year or two."  
  
Mister Layla and his daughter were walking onto the platform for the Hogwarts Express, looking very strange indeed.   
  
Osiris Layla was a tall, muscular man of six foot two. The kind that women swoon over. His skin was a deep mocha color with no wrinkles, making him look not a day over twenty three. His eyes were a deep black, though one could not see them, due to his sunglasses covering them. His hair was in straight, midnight black strands. It flowed to his shoulder blades and was tied into a tight ponytail. The witches on the platform stared as he walked by them elegantly.   
  
His daughter could have been taken for his twin.   
  
Kanika had the same skin color as her father. Her eyes, unlike her father's, were not covered, letting everyone see the deep black that they were. Her hair was the same, only flowing down to her thin ankles, swaying as she walked. Her body was thin, yet nicely developed at a nice height of five foot five and a half. One would think she liked to show it off, due to her tight flare jeans and rather...showy black tanktop.   
  
"So, Kiki-"  
  
"No Daddy."  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"Yes Daddy."   
  
Kanika now wore a dangerous grin.   
  
"Young lady, don't you grin like that."  
  
"Yes Daddy."   
  
The two stopped as they got to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Now, Kiki, once you get there, give my letter to Albus."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And please, stay out of trouble!"  
  
"I KNOW."   
  
Osiris smiled and gently moved a stray lock of hair from his daughter's face.   
  
"It seems like just yesterday I sent you off for your first day of preschool."  
  
"Only I'm not in a frilly pink dress...And I'm not throwing a tantrum..."   
  
Osiris sighed.  
  
"Remember, dear, that you are something special. To me. And to your blood line. What you do from now on could affect the Layla line's future."   
  
Kanika felt her father's hand lightly rub her cheek and lay her own hand over it.  
  
"I know, Daddy."   
  
"If your mother was here, she'd be proud of how well you've grown up...You look just like her."  
  
"...I know."  
  
A whistle rang.   
  
"Looks like I've gotta go,"Kanika said, sadly pulling away.   
  
Osiris smiled sadly.  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead, dear. You know how to reach me. Anytime you have trouble, or just get lonely...I'm always here."   
  
Kanika jumped forward and hugged her father.  
  
"I love you, Daddy."  
  
"I love you too, Kiki."   
  
Kanika pulled away, kissing her father on the cheek.  
  
"Buh-bye, Daddy."   
  
"Bye...Oh, and dear?"  
  
"Yup?"  
  
"Be careful with those fangs of yours,"Osiris whispered in her ear.  
  
With a nod, she kissed him again and ran off, waving the whole way...   
  
....Harry Potter was laying in his small room at Number Four Privet Drive, not even acknowledging the fact that his train to Hogwarts was due to leave in less than five minutes.  
  
"Boy!,"Vernon yelled,"Get up! Don't you have to be going to that freak school soon?"   
  
Harry merely sighed and pulled on a set of headphones. He turned on his CD player and pulled out his wand.   
  
Vernon thundered up the steps and almost knocked down the door to his room.   
  
"Can I help you, Vernon?,"Harry asked, twirling his wand through his thin fingers.   
  
Vernon's face went a blotchy plum color.   
  
"Boy, there will be-"  
  
Vernon was cut off as his air passages were constricted, causing him to wheeze and sputter incoherently.   
  
"Now, now, Vernon. All that yelling isn't good for your blood pressure,"Harry taunted.   
  
Vernon felt the air come back into his body and grinned.  
  
"They'll catch you for that magic, Potter. There's no-"  
  
"They only catch regular magic, fool. There's nothing in the rules...about vampire magic."   
  
Dursley's eyes bugged out.  
  
"But...you can't-"  
  
"Oh, can't I?"  
  
"You're no vampire, boy! Just a bugger worthy of hell!"   
  
Harry sat up, his long hair covering his no-longer bespectacled eyes. He scowled at the whale-like man before him.  
  
"A word of advice, Dursley. One, never question me. Two, who said I WASN'T."   
  
Harry let his wand drop to the floor. As if it were a voodoo doll, it caused Vernon to fall in a dead faint.   
  
"Have fun while I'm gone, uncle. I'll make sure to send you a postcard."   
  
After pocketing his wand, Harry took hold of his trunk and Hedwig's cage.  
  
"And we're off, Hedwig."   
  
With a flash of his sparkling green eyes and a foggy wisp of smoke, Harry disappeared, his music still going....   
  
...Draco Malfoy was walking through the crowded corridors of the Hogwarts Express.   
  
He hoped that no one was paying that much attention to the changes he had gone through over the summer.   
  
...He hoped that he would not be caught alone with any Slytherin...For they could be the child of a Death Eater out for his blood.   
  
The corridors emptied slowly, leaving him more room to walk. He searched silently for a lone compartment where he could sit and think.   
  
...Until he was ambushed from behind.   
  
"Hello...Drakie."   
  
Pansy Parkinson and his own old goons, Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
Crabbe had our young elf by the neck, as if trying to break it.   
  
"Can I help you, Pansy?,"he asked smoothly.   
  
"How could you, Drakie?,"she whispered,"How would you betray your father like that?"   
  
"He wasn't my father. He hated me,"Draco spat.  
  
"You betrayed him...and our Lord."   
  
"Draco Malfoy has no lord,"Draco said.  
  
"Yes you DO,"Pansy insisted.   
  
Draco glared at her from his spot in Crabbe's grip.   
  
"I've had enough of this,"he growled,"Let me go, or I will kill you."   
  
Pansy knows Draco well enough to know that he carries out those kinds of threats. She ordered Crabbe to let him go slowly.   
  
"We'll have another talk soon, Drakie. I promise."   
  
With that, she left, leaving a very angry blonde behind her.   
  
"Stupid bitch,"he muttered, turning around.   
  
"Oof!"   
  
Draco had bumped right into...Alessia.   
  
"Watch where you're going!,"he yelled.   
  
"Sorry, your highness,"Alessia said sarcastically,"Did you break a nail?"   
  
Draco glared at her.   
  
"I've no time for this. Just move,"he said, motioning towards the space she was taking up.   
  
"What if I don't feel like it?,"Alessia asked, challenging his temper.   
  
Draco would have responded...were it not for Pansy stepping out of her compartment again.   
  
"We'll meet again,"he threatened,"Then I'll catch you."   
  
"Just try,"she hissed,"I'll be waiting."   
  
With that, Draco walked away silently.   
  
...Looks like two of our forces have met. And not on such good terms.....   
  
~End of Chapter Five~ 


	6. Blood Runs Low

A/N~In case of confusion, yes, Harry is a vampire. Not a demon. We tried to make him a demon before, but it didn't work with the plot we have planned. Plus, Lestat was a vampire, and we don't wanna remake him. He's too good to remake.  
  
Vicky~And delicious! ^_^  
  
Sandy~-.-''...She watched "Fairly Oddparents". Don't worry, it'll pass.  
  
Remember, we don't own Harry Potter or Queen of the Damned. However, we do own OC's! ^___^   
  
~That Can't Be Good~   
  
Students of all heights, houses, ages, and colors began to pile into the Great Hall. They took their seats at their tables and awaited the sorting...   
  
...But, the normal crowd of short first year boys and girl was different this year. Two much taller girls stood there this time, not even in Hogwarts attire. One in blue short shorts and a red tube top, the other in all black;tanktop and tight jeans. The first of pale ivory skin, and the second of dark mocha.   
  
"Now,"McGonagall began,"First years, when I call you up, I need you to sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your proper houses." A whirlwind of whispers broke out. The school seemed to be trying to guess who would be put where, and ho the two strange girl were.   
  
"Lindsey Balruc."   
  
"Slytherin!"   
  
"Roselie Dantem."   
  
"Ravenclaw!"   
  
"Zacherie Fishman."   
  
"Hufflepuff!"   
  
As the sorting went on, the elder students grew anxious. They wished to know who these mysterious, and unconventional new girls were.   
  
"Gregory Zuber."   
  
"Ravenclaw!"   
  
\  
  
...The sorting had come to a close. Professor Dumbledore stood up and silenced the crowd of students, preparing to make his speech.   
  
"Yes. Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! It appears we have a wonderful new group of first years. Four Ravenclaws, seven Hufflepuffs, two Slytherins, and five Gryffindors...Very nice."   
  
The old man paused a moments and glanced towards Harry.   
  
"As you know, last year was most...trying. For all of us. I do hope that you will let things go, let things pass, and let new things come into play."   
  
Harry glared at the elderly wizard, knowing he was directing those words towards him. He turned is head away, avoiding the old man's face.   
  
Albus visibly tensed.  
  
"As you can see, we have many new additions to the school for this year. I would like to introduce to you, Professor Fuoco, our new Defense professor."   
  
Professor Fuoco stood up, getting many wolf whistles and cat calls from the girls, and applauds from the guys. Quite the sight.   
  
"Yes, yes,"Dumbledore said as Professor Fuoco sat down,"I know you will all enjoy your classes with him...As some of you may with his sister."   
  
Many confused whispers came from the students of Hogwarts.   
  
"Yes,"Albus continued,"As you can see, we have two new students standing in the far corner over there. One of which is Professor Fuoco's younger sister."   
  
The hall turned back to the two girl, who were currently leaning against the wall, conversing animatedly, but stopped when they were mentioned.   
  
Albus smiled at them and gestured for them to step forward.   
  
"Miss Alessia Fuoco and Miss Kanika Layla will be joining us for their last two years of magical education,"Dumbledore said,"They were sorted over the summer. Miss Fuoco is in Gryffindor and Miss Layla in Slytherin."   
  
Kanika smirked. She knew hoe biased the school was to Slytherins. It would entertain her to see if anyone dared taunt her.   
  
"They come from Salem Academy, in America. I hope you will treat them with the same respect and kindness that you treat each other with,"Albus finished,"And now, to end my ramblings, let us eat!"   
  
With a clap of his wrinkled hands, food appeared on the four house tables and students applauded.   
  
Kanika and Alessia, though not in quite the mood to end their discussion of long and short hair, seperated and took their separate ways to their house tables. Kanika to the far left and Alessia to the far right...   
  
~:~Gryffindor Table, Alessia's POV~:~   
  
..Man, this place is crowded! I never expected so many people to go to Hogwarts. Worst of all, they all stare so much...   
  
When I sat down, some bushy haired girl kept looking at me. I told her off, but then some redhead jumped in and made it worse.   
  
Just because I'm the Professor's kid sister, doesn't mean I'm gonna be a little angel. I'm gonna be like I always am; fiery, wild, yet reserved in my own way. Worst of all, I got my friend Kanika by my side. And she KNOWS how to make everyone pay...   
  
...What really freaked me out was when some dark haired boy looked at me. Not staring, just..looking.  
  
His eyes were emerald green. Deep like...I can't even describe it! It was just...hypnotizing...I sat there and stared at him four a few minutes until some clumsy kid accidentally flung mashed potatoes into my hair. Neville, I think his name was.   
  
And that blonde kid I met earlier. Good lord, he won't quit staring at me! Everytime I look up, there he is. His quicksilver eyes ALWAYS on one thing. ME! He looks at me like he's a dog and I took away his favorite chew toy! What the hell did I do!  
  
If he thinks I'm going to just let him get away with this, he's SO wrong!   
  
~:~Slytherin Table, Draco's POV~:~   
  
Good god, she's looking over here again...What is it with that Fuoco girl?!   
  
I admit, I was staring but..I can't seem to help it...Something is pulling me towards her...Like a magnet...   
  
Got to get away, but I can't. It would look to suspicious...Now that Layla girl is looking at me...Hey, wait a sec...   
  
She's not eating...What's going on? Everyone eats at the Beginning of the Year Feast. It's like unwritten tradition...She's just sitting there with her arms crossed, like it's no big deal.   
  
Ugh! Again with that Fuoco girl! Why is she looking at me?!...Oh, now she's staring at some dark haired boy...What, am I not good enough for you?!   
  
I'll show her...   
  
~:~Gryffindor Table, Harry's POV~:~   
  
...I can't even eat now. My body doesn't want this stuff...I need bl-NO!...Not now...   
  
...I have to go to the old man later and tell him of my...new developments. He can help me find some food.   
  
That Layla girl...Kanika, I think her name was...She intrigues me...   
  
She's beautiful...I caught her looking at me a few times...Her eyes are so dark...but, I notice, that whenever I look at her, they look different...Sort of...I don't know...But, everytime I look at her, my fangs come in...  
  
...What does that mean?   
  
This whole hall seems so loud. Maybe it's just the vampire hearing...  
  
..Oh, look at this.  
  
Ron's arguing with Fuoco's kid sister. And he's LOSING...  
  
...I think I'd like to get to know HER a bit better....   
  
~:~Slytherin Table, Kanika's POV~:~   
  
...All these people...I can hear the blood pumping' in all of them...   
  
They're all so...ordinary. Not a single needle in the haystack....Except for two of them...   
  
There's this blonde boy who I've been looking at for a while. He seems distressed. There's something about him. I can't sense exactly what it is, but I can sense that it isn't what most consider normal.   
  
And then there's this dark haired boy by Alessia. He looks like someone I might like. Daddy always did say to look for what I like, not what just looks nice...  
  
...I caught him staring a few times. Like there was something in my teeth...   
  
..And speaking of teeth, everytime he looked over, my fangs came in. That's never happened before. Around ANYONE!...What could this mean?...   
  
~:~Dumbeldore's Office, Normal POV~:~   
  
"So, Professor, do you have my...accommodations set?"   
  
"Yes, Miss Layla. Your father and I worked things out for this,"Albus said,"You are permitted to hunt in the Forbidden Forest after dark."  
  
Kanika smirked.  
  
"Free range hunting?"  
  
"On all but what Professor Fuoco requests for his classes."   
  
Kanika gave he old wizard a smile.  
  
"Well, I can deal with that. So, before hunger overwhelms me, I shall be going."   
  
"Wait, Miss Layla...I have something to ask of you."   
  
Kanika stopped in midstep and turned.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I...I have found someone that may need your help with something."   
  
Kanika took notice of the wizard's weary tone.  
  
"Another vampire?"   
  
Albus nodded.  
  
"He is right outside. He has only just come into his power and bloodlust. And, I must ask of you to help him."   
  
Kanika smirked.  
  
"What does yours truly get out of this?"   
  
Albus grinned.  
  
"I am not one for making deals, Miss Layla. After all, I am the headmaster."  
  
"And I am an impatient, and rather hungry vampiress,"Kanika retorted seriously.   
  
Albus, sensing her hostility, tensed and caved in.  
  
"What is it that you want?"   
  
"I request that you break a rule for me,"Kanika said, leaning in,"I want to be able to wear my own clothes here. Not a uniform OR a robe."   
  
Albus looked abashed.  
  
"Miss Layla, students at Hogwarts have been wearing robes for centuries! How can I just-"   
  
"Trust me, Albus, it's for he good of the students. With Voldemort around, heavy robes and uniform will only slow us down. Break the rule, lower the chance of a snagging robe killing a student."   
  
Albus sighed.  
  
"Done. Tomorrow, I shall announce it and the head of each house will tell the students."   
  
Kanika smiled.  
  
"Good...Now, bring in my new companion."   
  
Albus' face took on another grin.   
  
"Harry,"he called,"Come in now."   
  
Harry stepped through the door, waiting to meet his new mentor.   
  
...But when he caught sight or her, he was too surprised to speak.   
  
"Y-you?!"   
  
Kanika stood there, too freaked out to put words into proper sentences.  
  
"You?!....That kid...from the feast?..."   
  
They both turned to Albus.   
  
"Have fun together,"he said,"I hope to see a nice bond between the two of you soon. Being so close in species, you should get along quite well."   
  
Harry, getting over his initial shock, held out a shaky hand to the dark skinned girl.   
  
"Harry Potter. You are?"   
  
Kanika eyed his hand carefully before excepting.   
  
"Kanika Layla....Nice to meet you."   
  
Harry looked into her eyes, only to notice them looking quite...different...Green...   
  
"What the-"   
  
Harry was cut off as a sudden pain ran through his arm. The arm that was currently in the midst of a handshake with Kanika.   
  
At the same time, the two let out screams of pain. They let go of each other's hands and examined their arms, only to find them bleeding.   
  
Kanika only stared. On her's and Harry's arm were slits. As if they had been cut by knives. Her head felt light and her heart felt as if it would pound out of her chest any moment.   
  
"Professor,"Harry managed to croak,"I think something is wrong."   
  
With that, the two both fell into a dead faint, still bleeding....   
  
'This cannot be good,'Albus thought,'Not good at all.'   
  
~End of Chapter Six~  
  
...What has happened to Kanika and Harry? Are Alessia and Kanika as good of friends as Alessia makes us believe? Will Draco and Alessia fight?   
  
...REVIEW! 


	7. Secrets and New Plans

Sandy~Hey peoplez! Wazzup?  
  
Vicky~...You said it wrong.  
  
Sandy~What chu talkin' bout, Vicky?  
  
Vicky~It's like dis....WAZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP?  
  
Sandy~But I thought it was like DIS....::puts on Scream mask:: WAZZZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP?  
  
Vicky~That better!...Hey, Sandy?  
  
Sandy~Yup?  
  
Vicky~WAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP?  
  
Sandy/Vicky~LMAO! ^o^  
  
Note, we changed the references to anything related to Anne Rice's work. We ain't getting sued, dawgs!  
  
Disclaimer~Remember, we don't own it! Except for OC's! ^_^...WAZZZZZZUUUUP?  
  
~:~Secrets and New Plans~:~  
  
Whispers. Whispers and wonder.   
  
This is what was going around the school.  
  
It was only the first, not even time for breakfast, and Hogwarts was already getting weird.  
  
All students had been dressing, preparing for the first day...when an announcement was made by the heads of the houses.  
  
No more uniforms.  
  
That had to be the strangest thing to happen at Hogwarts since...well, since Hogwarts came to be!  
  
But what had to be even stranger was the currrent scene in the Infirmary with a gray old man, a fiery girl, and a very angry vampire...  
  
...BANG! CRASH!  
  
A glass vial crashed against the wall of the Infirmary, smashing into a thousand pieces.  
  
"I leave her in your care for less than a day, Albus! Less than a damn day! And already, in the Infirmary!"  
  
Osiris Layla was not a happy vampire at the moment.  
  
You see, Osiris was a very calm man, despite his vampiric nature. While most vampires throw a mood swing this and that way at any given times, he stayed cool.  
  
He was known as a ruthless businessman in the muggle world, and as a mysterious ministry worker in the wizarding world.  
  
Known only for his strange serenity in bad situations...  
  
...But, now was not one of those times...  
  
Osiris threw another vial at the old wizard.  
  
"Less than a day, and I could've lost her! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"  
  
Albus whipped out his wand and yelled,"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
  
Within a second, the raging had stopped and the irate vampire was on the floor, all but his head frozen.  
  
"Albus. What. Did. You. Do,"Osiris hissed from his spot on the floor.  
  
Albus stood by the bed in which Harry resided.  
  
"Osiris...Kanika may have come into her power last night."  
  
Osiris ceased his struggling.  
  
"Her power...Albus, do not be a fool! She came to power since the day she was born!"  
  
"No...Her power as queen...She has met her king..."  
  
Osiris lay still.  
  
"The king?...Albus, you jest. The king could not be here!...Not here!"  
  
"I'm afraid so...When she shook hands with a young boy, a little older than herself, they both fainted...and had identical bleeding cuts on their arms."  
  
Osiris could not believe what he was hearing.   
  
He had spent years searching for the one that was bonded by blood to his daughter. The one to be king to his kind.  
  
"Albus...who was this boy?"  
  
Albus sighed in guilt.  
  
"One Harry Potter."  
  
Osiris, despite the seriousness of this situation, burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, my friend, now you SURELY jest! MY daughter bound to THE Harry Potter! It cannot be! Potter is no king! He is not even a vampire! He is merely the hero to the light-"  
  
"And heir to Angelus,"Albus interjected,"He is the one you've been after."  
  
Osiris could not believe it. After all thses years. He had been searching since Kanika said her first word, and not once had he thought of the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"But Albus...I thought Potter was human."  
  
Albus nodded.  
  
"As did I, my friend. In all my years, I have never seen something like this. But, it is true. He came into his powers when he turnes sixteen...I had no clue."  
  
Albus, seeing that Osiris had calmed himself, undid the body bind, helping the man to his feet.  
  
"We must not tell them, Albus. For their own safety, do not speak of this until totally necessary. It would put them in danger."  
  
"It would put them in danger NOT telling them, Osiris! If they do not bond, whenever they touch-"  
  
"I will not put my daughter with that boy as long as the Dark Lord chases him! It will only get them both killed!"  
  
"Their blood has already mingled! If we keep them far apart, they will surely die!'  
  
The two stopped their ranting for a moment to contemplate their options.  
  
If Harry and Kanika got closer, their bond would surely distract them from the Dark Lord's war, getting them both killed.  
  
If they drifted apart, their blood bond would slowly kill them anyways.  
  
"Albus...do what you wish with the boy,"Osiris growled,"But my daughter will abide by me, and me alone."  
  
"Osiris...It was your choice."  
  
Osiris, not in the mood for another arguement, turned on his heel and walked out of the Infirmary.  
  
'The old man is going to get her killed...He'll kill us all blindly...All for that boy...Potter must hate Albus...'  
  
A sudden idea struck Osiris as he passed through the Hogwarts gates.  
  
'...I shall take this boy under my wing...I shall show him what true power is...And that he must not touch my daughter if he valued his life.'  
  
With a crack like a whip, Osiris disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.  
  
....But, he was spotted. From the top of the Gryffindor Tower, a certain bruntette stood at the window and had seen his every move. A certain girl with dark brown hair with a strand of blood red....  
  
'I wonder what was so important that Kanika's father had to come to school so early in the year...She's usually not in trouble until the second month of school...Time for a bit of a search.'  
  
With that, she was gone....  
  
~End of Chapter Seven~  
  
What kind of danger are Harry and Kanika in? Where is Draco, and why does he hide? Will Alessia ever fight our blonde elf?  
  
REVIEW! ^_^ 


End file.
